EEF Beatdown Results + EEF Adrenaline card for December 18th
Results for Beatdown Match 1 Ryan Conway vs. Mike HDZ goes to no contest *Before match starts during Mike's entrance Ryan Conway runs out of the ring and they two men start brawling they start heading towards the barricade and they both smash eachother into the barricade as they brake right through the barricade then security runs out and seperates the two men* Adam comes out says, Alright you two this has got out of hand, you guys have already hated eachother before EEF hasn't even started it has gotten to a point where you two can't even stay in the same ring together, and wait for the bell, but the fans want this match so I'm going to get this match, at Deadly Intentions Mike HDZ vs. Ryan Conway inside a steel cage, make it official, and don't hit the showers yet, because both of you have been rescheduled for different matches tonight Match 2: if George Roke and Josh Toru Homezza win they get title shots ' '''The Tribe (Roke and Homezza) beat Vicious Instincts (RPS and The Head Hunter) ' Josh Mathews backstage Josh: Hey Everyone I'm Josh Mathews I am here infront of Ryan Conway's dressing room hoping to go in and get a few words out of him -Goes in- Josh: Ryan, last week you and Mike HDZ brawled to the outside, leaving Kyle Smith and Chris Black to have a no contest and you to not be in the EEF title hunt again. What are your thoughts -Ryan is furious- Ryan: Josh, if you don't want to get your ass kicked, i suggest you leave right now. -Josh about to leave but Ryan grabs the mic- Ryan: Actually, I will say a few words. Mike, you wiggled your way out of deep shit tonight. You can keep hiding all you want, I'll find you. You are a dead man at deadly intentions. As for Captain Falcon or The vulture or whatever the hell his stupid name is, I hope you weren't planning on doing anything tonight because I swear to God I will put you in a hospital bed. Mike enjoy being able to walk straight while it last because at deadly intentions, I will show you MY DEADLY INTENTIONS *A video is shown of Iron Man disrespecting Bryan Jackson last week 'Match 3: No Countout Match ' 'Bryan Jackson beat Iron Man w/Tyler Williams ' MKE HDZ is in the ring waiting on his opponent... Ladies and Gentleman...I stand here in front of you today as a man who was robbed of his opportunity of becoming EEF Champion. I was ready to go to war, but that little prick Ryan Conway got in my way the entire time...now he's going to pay for what he has done. So I've decided to put my chance at the EEF Championship on hold for right now, my main focus on now is beating that low life Ryan Conway to a pulp. I will destroy that little shit, he's going to go thru PURE HELL when I get my hands on him one one one in a steel cage. Oh there is no mercy for people like him. He'll be lucky if he leaves the arena conscience...I wouldn't be surprised one bit if EEF fines me for beating him to hard...that's how much anger and rage I have towards him, he messed with the wrong person. He played with fire, now he's going to get burned. But now I must focus on Chris Jones, wait a minute...who the Hell is Chris Jones? This match is pointless to me...it's like putting a Grizzly Bear and a New born puppy in a match. I don't even have to explain how much carnage there's going to be. I'm pissed off right now, and I guess this Chris Jones person has to pay for my bad mood. All of you are going to get a preview of how bad I will beat Ryan Conway. Ryan I hope your watching, because you'll need to get used to seeing blood all over the ring... '''Match 4: Mike HDZ beat Chris Jones *Both Kyle Smith and Chris Black are seen backstage preparing for there title match tonight Match 5: Ryan Conway beat David Falcon *Kyle Smith is seen relaxing in his locker room, until Matt Striker* Matt Striker: Kyle, may we have a word with you? Kyle Smith: Come on in! Everyone is welcome Matt Striker: Tonight, You have an oppurtunity to become the EEF Champion, what are your thoughts? Kyle Smith: Matt, Ever since EEF closed down I have been depressed, I was so depressed my wife even told me to go on Dr.Phil... Just kidding! Tonight is a BIG night! We're live tonight, and the EEF Championship is up for grabs, tonight I'm going to simply go out to the ring and fight for something I want, I wanted the EEF Championship for months, and tonight I could finally, after waiting all those months, sitting on my ass watching soap opera's unemployed. I know tonight is my night to shine for all those fans in attendance. EEF opened up and i'm going to steal it's second show. Hustle, Loyality, Respect, Chris Black, might wanna be ready. Match 6: Nexus and Jason T beat Raj Singh and The Broski *After the match Jason T attacks The Broski with his own Intercontinental championship belt, yelling at him telling Broski that he deserves the belt* Main Event: For Vacated EEF Championship ' '''Chris Black beat Kyle Smith ' EEF Adrenaline '*'Pyro Hits to start the show and AdamEEF makes his way to the ring* Adam: Well first things first *Raj Singh's music hits and he makes his way to the ring* Raj: Listen Adam, I got your back and I need your back, I know your damn well a wrestler and you know damn well I got a promblem with Nexus, aid me in this me and you vs. Nexus and a partner of Nexus' choice at Deadly Intentions, (expand on promo if you wish Raj) Adam: Not a bad idea, Raj alright you got your wish, on the condition you beat whoever Nexus chooses as his partner here tonight on Adrenaline Raj: Deal '''Match 1: Chris Jones vs. The Broski *'Iron Man and his manager Tyler Williams are in Adam's office* Adam says: So guys Iron Man is one and one against Bryan, and Bryan wants that concluding match at Deadly Instincts Tyler Williams says: No chance in hell you see my client he is championship material he isn't dealing with Bryan Jackson, and I'll stand by my client Adam: You will, will you, alright Tyler you got your wish tonight you fight Bryan, you win he doesn't have fight him at deadly intentions, Tyler: WHAT!!! I'm not a wrestler this isn't fair Adam: Better get out there your match is next '''Match 2: If Bryan wins he gets Iron Man at Deadly Instincts ' 'Bryan Jackson vs. Tyler Williams w/ Iron Man ' '*'We are in Adams Office and he announces the debut of Pure Blood tonight and Chris Black and Kyle Smith will have a match at Deadly Instincts in a a rematch for the EEF Championship* '''Match 3: Number 1 contender for the intercontinental championship Pure Blood vs. Jason T ''' '''Match 4: 'Josh Toru Homezza w/George Roke vs. Rated Peep Superstar w/The Head Hunter' *'Nexus comes out and presents his partner David Falcon* '''Match 5: David Falcon w/Nexus vs. Raj Singh ' '*'After the match David Falcon and Nexus are arguing and both men start brawling eachother until David Falcon gains the upperhand and throws Nexus outside of the ring* *Adam comes out* Adam says: Seems like a tag team match won't be happening at Deadly Intentions, what will happen at Deadly Intentions is triple threat match Raj Singh vs. Nexus vs. David Falcon 'Main Event: Kyle Smith and Ryan Conway vs. Mike HDZ and Chris Black ' '''Please Vote Rate and Promo if you wish please and thank you